


run this show

by charleybradburies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Femslash, Background Relationships, Canon Character of Color, Canon Crossover, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Central City, Character(s) of Color, Coffee, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Innuendo, Journalism, Light Angst, Multiple Crossovers, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protectiveness, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag 6 (#101): Iris/Nyssa: Expose</p>
            </blockquote>





	run this show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



Nyssa grins, watching her steady hand as she swirls around the spoon in her latte.

“You are so very...charming when you are pretending to be a spy, do you know that?” 

Iris tilts her head, suddenly seeming a little less amused with herself.

“I am writing a very important exposé, Nyssa. _This_ is not _pretending_ ,” she sets a couple fingers down on one of the files in front of her on the table, her newly bright pink fingernails glistening like the twinkle returning to her eyes. 

Nyssa pulls the spoon out of her mug and licks it free of coffee, then places it down on her napkin and picks up her latte, breathing on it gently and taking a small, tentative sip.

“Yes, yes. Perhaps, once your career has gotten its well-deserved launch we can get back to the more...exciting kind of exposure,” Nyssa smirks, putting the mug back down and looking up to meet Iris’ intent but curious expression.

“Corporate corruption and espionage are plenty-” Iris begins defensively, then laughs; “oh, you think you’re clever!”

“Oh, darling...I know I am.”

+

Nyssa clears her throat and sits a little taller.

“You, however, are not half as sneaky as you think you are, like when you get out of bed to do work at night.”

Iris’ smile drops.

“Oh, don’t fret about it. I’ve learned not to be a heavy sleeper. Quite unlike you, of course, but that’s an entirely different conversation.”

“So whenever I’m watching news reports or making calls I’m not technically supposed to be making-”

“I’m only saying this as a safety matter. Research, writing, that’s all your forte - but I don’t want you to find yourself in too deep for this. Especially if someone figures out the connection you have with the Flash…”

“I can’t just...not be connected with him, Nyssa. He might be Central City’s superhero,” Iris whispers with a grating tone, “but he’s first and foremost my brother.”

“I’m not asking you to disassociate yourself from him. I’m asking you to be _careful._ For your sake, and everyone’s, and for the sake of your story.”

+

Iris scoops up her coffee cup, tapping her fingertips on the sides of the reusable container as she takes a long, drawn-out, drink. She’s almost startled into dropping it when her phone rings, but only a couple drops of coffee fall onto the table before she steadies herself and wiggles her phone out of her back jeans pocket. She beams excitedly at whoever it is that’s calling, even biting her lip, and Nyssa looks on quietly as she answers and chats for a minute.

“Lois Lane called her sister for me. Lucy is - for some godforsaken reason - visiting her ex, in National City, but she is going to call me and arrange a time to talk.”

“Iris, that’s wonderful! You wanted her as one of your primary sources, right?”

“Yeah, she’s a big time lawyer, entirely credible, in great esteem...well, generally.” Iris takes a deep, shaky breath. “Her word’s got the best chance of being the last nail in this messed-up corporate coffin, Nyssa.”

Nyssa reaches for Iris’ phone-free hand.

“Just...don’t let this case be the same for you.”


End file.
